Israelcube
State of Israelcube | nativename = Kubiyat YIsra'el | founded = 14 May 1948 | ended = | image = Israel-0.png | caption = It's Falafel time Yueah! | reality = State of Israel | government = Unitary parliamentary republic | personality = Has a primal instinct to return to the Promised Land of Canaan (wait of minute am already here). | language = Hebrew Yiddish Arabic English | type = Semitic | capital = Jerusalemcube Tel Avivcube | affiliation = Zionism | religion = Judaism (main) Islam Christianity Druze | military = Israel Defense Force: Best in Mizrach Tichon 1967 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE !!! never lost suck it iranball!! | friends = USAball EUball NATOball UKball Canadaball Franceball Germanyball Cameroonball Indiaball Sri Lankaball Bulgariaball Russiaball Turkeyball Egyptball Jordanball Serbiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball South Lebanonball NepalRawr Mexicoball Switzerlandball Greeceball Polandball Netherlandsball Dominican Republicball Japanball Moroccoball (Neutral) Ethiopiaball Eritreaball Czechiaball South Koreaball Tringapore Georgiaball Latviaball Albaniaball Azerbaijanball Ukraineball DONALD TRUMP | enemies = Holocaustball ISISball State that does not exist Hamasball Hezbollahball Iranball (Jews of persia never die out!! Shia terrorist!) Syriaball Iraqball Lebanonball Saudi Arabiaball Kuwaitball Yemenball Algeriaball (Antisemite!) Somaliaball Pakistanball (Indiaball should have just annexed your Kashmirball) Bangladeshball (Indiaball should have just annexed you) Malaysiaball Venezuelaball Cubaball North Koreaball Libyaball Sudanball Indonesiaball Albaniaball | likes = Canaan, Avraham, Finance, Kosher food, Grapes, The Torah, The Talmud, hating kebab, peace, homosexuals, Nosh Hana, JEWISH PHYSICS | hates = Kebab, persecution, nazis, holocaust, Palestineball (they cannot into UNball!), diplomatic dwarfs anyone who doesn't recognize me but helps and recognize Palestine. | onlypredecessor = British Palestinecube | predicon = British Palestine | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = British Palestinecube | successor =Greater Israel from the Nile to Euphrates | intospace = Yes | bork = Oy vey | food = Latkes, challa, shakshuka, sufganiyot, rugelach, babka, cholent, can into falafel | status = Behind everything | notes = Tricking the goyims into helping me create Greater Israel }} Israelcube is a country located in the Levant. He is the only country that has a Jewish majority in the world, and he was born in 1948 from a mix of EUball, African Unionball, Soviet Unionball, and a few other Kebab in Middle East. There are some countries (32 in total) that do not recognize the "cube", such as when they do not accept their passports. There are also countryballs that want him gone for what they officially describe as "resistance". The appearance of Israel as a cube is because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel can into Baseball, and he played very well at the World Baseball Classic. History Ancient History Jewcubes have an Independent Kingdom. They were conquered by Ancient Egyptball, Babylonball and Ancient Greeceball. They become independent for a time and split into Kingdom of Judahcube and Kingdom of Israelcube, but they both were conquered by SPQRball, Byzantineball, Arabballs, Ottomanball. British Mandate Then UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and made Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube. Due to growing anti-semitism and Naziball in europe, UKball promised Jewcubes their old homeland back to be independent and govern themselves there. Thus Jewcubes immigrated in Palestine mass and legally bought lands. However the native Arabs saw this as european colonialism (little did they know, they were already a colony) and conflicts began. After lots of ethnical clashes, in 1948 Jewcubes became, finally, an independent nation thanks to UNball partion plan, where they would split Palestine 50/50, Jewcubes agreed and Israelcube was born. Arab-Israeli Wars But Palestineball refuses and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball. Israelcube won and annexed most clay in Palestine except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. In 1966 due to struggles over their homeland Palestinians Arabs (who during the nationalist movements in middle east identified themselves as Jordanballs) started growing a sense of nationalsim and identified themselves as something more than just Arabs, thus Palestineball was born. The next year in 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonball and Egyptball try to conquer Israelcube but lose in six days. Israelcube takes over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball. In 1970, Palestineball attacks Jordanball (Black September in Jordan), Israelcube and Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball). In 1973, Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs attack Israelcube and lose again. So in 1979, Israelcube finally is into peace with Egyptball and gives Sinai Peninsulaball back in return. In 1982, Israelcube has peace with Lebanonball, and with Jordanball in 1994. Modern Day In 2005 as part of the peace treaty process Israelcube leaves Gazaball completly (both civillian and military) and gives it to Palestineball but Palestineball autorities "lost control" and terrorist movement Hamasball is born who attacks Israelcube. With help from Egyptball (now friends), Israelcube puts a military blocade in Gazaball. Different Claims The conflict between Arabballs and Israelcube, and recently only between Palestineball and Israelcube is because both of them claim the same land, Palestine. Palestineball claims that they are not Arabs but used to be traders and were in Palestine for 4000 years. Israelcube claims that Palestineball are Arabs and they were formed in 1960 due to a growing sense of natioanlism. In known history, Ancient Egyptball and SPQRball mentioned Jewcubes a lot but there is no mention about Palestinian traders, SPQRball also mentioned the jews and their religion but again there is no mention of Palestineball. And in the nationalist movements in the middle east the muslims who lived in Palestine identified themselves as Jordanballs rather than something different. Palestineball claims Israelcube stole their home. Israelcube claims there was never a palestinian state while Israelcube is the 3rd Jewish state to exist in Palestine. Israelcube also likes to point out that Palestineball refused the 50/50 2 states solutions in 1948 and attacked Israelcube instead. And then did it again in 1967 and 1973. If Israelcube lost there would be no Israelcube anymore, thus Jewcubes fought for their survival 3 times. So a 2 states solution isn't fair anymore, you can't just refuse the offer, declare war 3 times in hopes of gaining all the clay and killing all Jewcubes, and then when you lose turn back to the offer again, Israelcube has the right to keep the clay he gained during the wars. It also claims that if he gives West Bank back the next thing Palestine would do is attack Israel again. As for a solution, how about the Palestinians move to one of the other 22 Arab countries in the world ?﻿ Religion Jewcubes are seen by some as an evil pupper master, this is partially caused by jews being very good in economy and partially the reason that anti-semitism and bias towards Israelcube exists. This lack of understanding makes people fear Jewcubes intentions, but if you want to understand Jewcubes look no further than our religion. What in is known as "The Ten Commendments" in Judaismcube is known as "The Ten Statements", and they state: 1) "I am the lord your God who took you out of the land of Egypt, out of the house of Bondage" - This asserts that God gave all 10 statements, not Moses or any other human being. Second, it asserts that God is the one who delivered you from slavery, no human being did this, not even Moses, therefore you have an obligation to me, God. And what is that obligation ? That you live by the following 9 statements. 2) "You shall have no other Gods before me" - This does not only assert the prohibition of making idols and worshiping idols, but also worshiping anything above God, because when everything else is worshiped (power, race, money, country, art, education, love) bad things ressult. Art too because it can inspire people to evil as much as it can inspire people to do good. Education in an of itself divorced from God and goodness can often lead to great evil, both Stalin and Hitler were highly educated and many of the highly-educated people supported them. No PhD can guarantee that a person is wiser and kinder. And love who is a beautiful thing but when put above God it too can lead to terrible evil, love of country that leads to ultranationalism or love of a pet that you save before another human being because it's your pet and you love him. 3) "Do not misuse the name of the Lord thy God in vain, for the lord will not forgive whoever takes his name in vain" - There are different levels of sins, God has as much common sense as we do, to God stealing does not equate to murder, and the worst sin is commiting evil in God's name. This is the only statement in the 10 statements that states that God will not forgive the person that violates the statement. Why not ? Because if someone commits evil in God's name, they are not only doing evil, they are doing terrible damage to the word of God, in our days we have ISISball who commits evil in the name of God and does terrible damage to the name of God. This does not forbids saying God's name for no good reason such as "God, I had a rough day", "Oh my God!", this only forbids doing evil in God's name. 4) "Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy, six days shall you labor and do all your work, but the seventh day is a sabbath to the lord of God, on it you shall not do any work, neither you or your son or daughter, nor your male or female servant, nor your animals, nor any foreigner residing in your towns." - This statements insists that people should stop working one day out of seven, it also reminds people that they are meant to be free, it elevates human beings. As Moses summerized it in the Book of Deuteronomy "remember that you were slaves in Egypt" in other words remember that slaves cannot have a sabbath. 5) "Honor your father and your mother, that your days may be long in the land your God is giving you " - If you build a society in which children honor their parents, that society will survive. A society in which children do not honor their parents is doomed to self-destruction. A father and a mother who is not honored is essentially an adult peers of their children, not parents. Of course the highest authority is God who is even a higher authority than the parrents, but it is very difficult to come to honor God if you do not honor the parents first. Honoring parents is the best antidote to totalitarianism. Parents are unique, so they must be treated in an unique way. You don't talk to them in the same way you do to everyone else. Some parents are so cruel that one finds it morally impossible to honor them, they are such cases but they are rare. The way your children see you honor your parents, chances are they will honor you the same way. 6) "Do not murder" - God forbids us to murder not to kill, there is a difference between murder and killing. Killing is taking any life, taking a human life deliberately or by accident, taking a human life legally or illegally, morally or immorally. Murder is only the illegal or immoral taking a life. That's why we say "I killed a musquito" not "I murdered a musquito" or "The pedestrian was accidently killed" not "The pedestrian was accidentaly murdered". The 10 statements forbids murder not killing. If the 10 statements forbade killing we would all have to be vegetarians and we would all have to be hippy pacifists since we could not kill in self-defence. The Torah commends the death penalty for murder, allows killing in war, prescribes animal sacrifice and allows eating meat. 7) "Do not commit adultery" - This is because it threatens the very bulding block of society that God seeks to create, family. A married father and mother and their children. Anything that threatens the family unit is prohibited by the Torah. Adultery, not honoring your father and mother, incest. Without family passing society's values from generation to generation is impossible. 8) "Do not steal" - While all other statements are specific this one is general. Do not steal what ? everything. Do not steal another person's spouse, what other people own, giving false testimony is stealing justice, stealing another person's reputation is gossip, stealing another person's dignity is hummiliation, stealing a person's trust is deceiving by insincere proclamations, stealing a person's intellectual property, stealing another human being is kidnapping. This means that the Torah prohibits slavery. Critics of the Torah state that there is slavery, but the only type of slavery in the Torah that God allows is indentured servitute, selling to another person for a fixed period of time in order to work out a debt, this has nothing to do with kidnapping free people. 9) "You shall not give false witness against your neighbour." - It means 2 things: Do not lie when testifying in court" and "do not lie" A society cannot survive contempt for truth, both inside and outside courtroom. If people testify falsely in a courtroom there can be no justice. And without the hope of justice there can be no civilization. In Torah the punishment for those who give false testimony is the same as the punishment that would have been meted out on the accused had the false testimony been believed. Virtually all the great societ's evils, such as slavery, nazism or communism were based on lies. There were slave traders, nazists and communist who were compasionate in their personal lives, but all of them were told and most of them believed some great lie that enabled them to participate in a great evil. Black slavery was made possible in large measure by the lie that blacks were inately inferior to whites, the holocaust would have been impossible without millions of germans to believe that jews were inherently inferior, and communism totalitarianism was entierly based on lies although it sounded good. There is only so much evil that can be done by individual sadists and sociopaths, in order to murder millions vast number of otherwise normal decent people have to believe lies. Even lying for good causes is prohibited, with very few exceptions such as the immediate saving of innocent life, no cause is more important than telling the truth. Because if we as a society cannot tell truth from lie how are we to properly allocate society's limited resources ? it desorts society's priority thus does great harm. On the personal level the central values should be goodness and compassion but on a societal realm truth is even more important than goodness and compassion. 10) "Do not covet anything that belongs to others - not their spouse, their house, their servants, their animals or any of their property" - Coveting is more than to want, that is desire. Coveting is to want to the point of seeking to take away and own something that belongs to another person. The key words are 'seeking to own' and 'belongs to another person'. It is not just envy or just lusting, the 10 statements do not prohibit you for saying or thinking "wow, what a great house, or spouse or car my neighbour has" or "I wish I had such a car or spouse or house" that may spur you to work harder and improve your life so that you can obtain a house or car or spuse like your neighbours'. It is when you want and seek to gain possession of the specific house, car and spuse that belongs to another that evil ensues. Statements 6, 7, 8 and 9 are the ones that prohibit acts of evil: Muder, adultery, theft, false witness. The 10 statement prohibits the thing that leads to muder, adultery, theft and false witness. It is coveting that often leads to evil. Why do people murder, adultery, theft or commit false witness ? in most cases it's because they covet something that belongs to another. Whatever belongs to another person must be regarded as sacrosant. Also understand that just like nobody is perfect, Jewcubes too aren't perfect people. But this is the religion that they follow. Relationships: Friends Puppet: * Azerbaijanball - Because anyone who dislikes Iranball is my friend, even if kebab themselves. take dat nuclear Iranball!!1!Best kebab friend. (Puppet) * USAball - Best friend.Gib weapons, and don't forget some shekels. Also America, pls no gib information of classified to Russia. That information was only for sharings between yuo, me, and all of allies. llluminati buddies and puppet. * Russiaball - More weapons goy instead of Iran, but good friend. Puppet * Dominican Republicball - He is of good friend he helped my people during WW2. He and his president visited me in 2009 * Germoneyball ( Reichtangle of Merkel) - Apology of accepted but he recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and hates Israelcube. BUT REMEMBER ZE HOLOCAUST! WW2, WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Sorry my friend. Is becoming kebab and my puppet * Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Fellow Jewcube, but practices Eastern Orthodox Puppet. *Other Israel - Of course you can into living with me. (I am the alpha, lol). * Tringapore - Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (his neighbours, Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs and out to anschluss him) Puppet. * Bulgariaball - Bulgaria accepts Jews filming on his clay! Also, they both hates the evel Nazis! Puppet * Polandball - Both us Jews. Stronkest ally. Dependant on me for their buses. Puppet * South Koreaball - Good military trading partners. We use a lot of Korean electronics in our sophisticated weapons! I fought her evil brother during the Yom-Kippur War. Israel says South Korea's sea and territory, East sea and Dokdo Puppet. * Cameroonball - Don't recognize Palestine and support me a lot, I help him too, is also my best African friend. * Philippinesball - Good friend. Provided safe refuge for several Jews during World War II. I gib him new weapons and equipment to fight that Dumb bully. Puppet * Vietnamball - Love buying my weapons. Puppet But why must they befriend Palestineball? * Czechiaball - Gib a lot of weapons when born, now big supports and friend of me! Puppet * Cook Islandsball - No I will not put the cake in the oven! NOT THE OVEN! NOT IN THE OVEN Nazi puppet * Switzerlandball - Thank you for saving of Jews from World War 2 and it was of best thing yuo stayed neutral that no one attackings of yuo. Puppet * Netherlandsball - Gib a lot of money and weapons during six day war against Egyptball, Syriaball and Jordanball, now big supports and friend of me as well and does not recognizing Palestineball but has heard of him. And no I will not legalize weed in my country. Is also becoming Kebab and my puppet. * Indiaball - Helpings of Indiaball in removing Urdu kebab and sellings Hitech weapons (plox) to Indiaball, (and "Tarnegól Hódu/India Chicken" also Hebrew name for turkey (bird)), but Indiaball do not supportings of Israelcube in public. * Sri Lankaball - Helped Sri Lankaball in removing terrorists, including training, fighter jets, and attack boats. * Eritreaball - Worked together to remove Yemenball does not recognizing Palestineball and is antisemite. Neutral puppets: * Turkeyball - Were good friends until 2010 when ship disaster happened and lost relations but now we secretly are reconciliation since we are only two civilized people of disaster middle east and we need each other but don't want to end blockade yet. but 2015 rapprochement and apologizes bringing us both together of mutual stances in the world as well as thankful for being warned of terrorist attack getting back on track. But not just yet. Turkey also has a horrible minority with ugly flag and invalid reasons for independence like us so we understand each other. * Franceball, Italyball, Spainball and Portugalball - They too recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and hates us like filth anti-semite. * Swedenball - Even she recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and nowadays I don't know if she is of kebab or not. * Transjordanball - GET OFF THE FENCE . * Egyptball - We are Brothers!!!! Don't believe in me... go read the Book of Exodus, the Prophet Moses was adopted brother of one of his Pharaohs (and we speak Semitic languages). BUT GET OFF THE FENCE. I gib you shiny weapons if you remove Gazaball Puppet ok good goy * Canucks - Not sure if kebab remover because of ISISball or still weakling. * Armeniaball - We are of similar. But my Holocaust was of way worse despite what he says of his "massacre" ( Turkeyball not allow me to say "Recáħ Зám"). * Moroccoball - quite natural, he warned me about a incoming war (six-day war), but supports palestine. * Saudi Arabiaball - At least they are not bad as the other kebabs are, and they Hate Iranball Which Make Them Good kebab. Puppet master * Chinaball - Not sure but stop copying my Iron Dome! Enemies soon to be puppets: * Naziball - ממזר חרא מזוין בן זונה! בן נאצי מזוין זונה! אני אהרוג אותך! בן זונה חרא מטומטם שכמותך! REMOVE FUCKING NAZI, FILTHY DAMN BASTARD!! I'm going to kill all your damn remnants forowers. WHERE IS OF MY APPOLOGY? OR ELSE I MAKE YUO APPOLOGIZE! REMOVE HOLOCAUST!! REMOVE NAZI BASTARRDS!! * Palestineball - My worst enemy! givings of independence to brother! FILTHY !פלסטיני I OF SHOOTINGS U HAMMAS TERRORIST ANTISEMIT!!!! stupid goyim * Iranball - Said he wanna take me out, COME ON! I'm not of afraid! 1967 best year of my life!! Secret Puppet who secretly has a crush on me. * Cubaball - Of communist anti-semite LAT!!!!! * Brazilball - Diplomatic dwarf, why no israel (of holy land) in world cup?!11 yuo remember holocaust! you of velly irrevelant partner stupid goyim you are not funny. supporter of Terrorirst HAMAS!! *Kebabs of most kind Puppets * }} Pakistanball - Antisemitic terrorist piece of shit. But don't worry + = Kebeb Removed * Lebanonball - Civil war. REMOVE SHAWARMA !!!! And Hummus is mine ! * Syriaball - And to think she was strongest enemy. THE GOLAN MINE! * Turkmenistanball and North Koreaball - Imitatings? MY CRAZY? ONLY ISRAEL CAN INTO CRAZY!!! YUO DIE NAW!!!! MUWÁЗĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .Best friends since we can into craziness * San Marinoball and Bhutanball - I cannot of controllings them. * Indonesiaball - Remove Satay!! Yuo of always respecting what worlds do to help Palestine and also Recognize Palestine. Yuo also try to kill all Jewish and don't recognized them . Why also Soekarno can't into long life so me can into legal religion??? Finally the drunk caliph kid is Indonesiaball!!!!??? T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶b̶u̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ * ISISball WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID IN TEL AVIV!!!!!! REMOVE TERRORIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wish upon a UN.png Israel_is_Sad.png VYllbq2.png Mideastnukes.png Quotes *"Shalom!" *"Jewish Physic Powers Activate" *"Helloings my puppets" *"SURPRISE SETTLEMENT!" *"Mazal tov!" *"Oy vey!" *"GET OUT! I SHOOT YUO!!!!" *"REMEMBER HOLOCAUST!" *"Muh goyim!" *"Gib shekels!" *"AntisemShow MoreShow Fewerite..." * "dis my clay now" * "Stupid Goy" * "Stupid Goyim" *"ALLAHUAKBAR!" * "Six Million" * "Gib submarine plox" * "Yuo is Nazi" * "Gib Shekels" *"What is of Palestine?" *"Where is of my shekels?" *"The Goyim knows shut it down!" *"DEATH TO KEBAB AND SATAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tutorials IsraelTutorial.png IsraelTutorial2.png IsraelTutorial3.png Gallery Images Puppet of cube.png countryballcomic-4.png Israelcube.png S9oThMO.gif Israelcube-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 20150222150317c0f.gif Tumblr_mwdiap1GFT1szo7eyo1_1280.gif IsraelCard.png Gamejew.png|Jewbox, best Game Console ever Israelcube_I.png 969075_165614506950323_771989867_n.jpg Israel.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Israelcubewithgun.png|Israelcube with a ₪2,000,000 worth something he knows money can buy, A.K.A. a gun. A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Israelcube-0.png https://i.imgflip.com/14g5d1.jpg Comics LF7vzqi.png Bussines_as_usual.png 0kH3zFA.png 1LCzmzv.png 38h5rL1.png Gaza Tunnel.png ChHwKdB.png RiJZDJb.png Ishlvts.png JIxokLT.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png YEB9gLl.png Useless UN.jpg PolandballExpress.png DlvBJF0.png Lost Child.jpg 901GSuK.gif KX0YIe2.png Pro_Palestine.png 93lIca5.png Israel is Sad.png Israel&PalestineChristmas.png Israel45.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|left|Oh! Israel! N2sunu7.png Israeli Arrogance.png The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Recognized.png Brazil Declares War on Israel!.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Israel Evaluates the Peace Process.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Hanukkah.png|With my bro, Romaniaball GJ9w0xx.png Two-State Solution.png Blood Moons.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png Israel&Cuba.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png BlackBoxWhiteBox.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Germany's Art.png NEDt55J.png SW0DaI7.png Invasions.png PYwo2fd.png 0UrF2nI.png NmjpNPq.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png KuHwCOw.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png 'mtXA6m4.png 6h4dqX0.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png CIRtBGA.png ZYKGk6p.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'n7hvwOC.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png 'yrYw3LS.png J43UfMa.png 5PdsVGS.png 'agvGChu.png|Giv flesh! VoNkUek.png 'v3nzEgp.png 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png T6vjHm8.png AwdO2W5.png AiaIzM2.png ZtlikzY.png A5JXZ0l.png TC8UPmK.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 5ZXR1m8.png 1BUs9aG.png C5FoOqn.png ElInpzy.png JDIF.jpg UbqjtMV.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg 5n7KVgE.png 3b39ba57732c194684a609190d00c51d9a7756040cbc401344942e41095a3269_1.jpg Polandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg UClmoX5.png ERcFRmc.png ERcFRmc.png 9. Party at Pennsylvania's.png 2kw5jigbmacx.png Polandball_Planet.png Untitled 919.png Links *Facebook page *The Cube *Israel's confession Category:Links Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Israelcube Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Middle East Category:Modern Countryball Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Non-Ball Shaped Category:Superpowers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Conspiracy Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball Category:Afroasiatic Category:Former British Colonies Category:Elongated Category:OECD Members Category:Desert Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Mizrahim (Middle Eastern Jews) Category:Zionist Category:China Haters Category:Semites Category:Jewish Category:Jewish Cube Category:Jewishcube Category:Baseball Category:Very High HDI Category:USA lover Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Asia